Underestimated Strike
by Lumiere de Venise
Summary: Neji was a shinobi that greatly surpassed Tenten, so when Neji one day seems to of been overwhelmed, Tenten taunts the male. Little did she know that the male either snapped or used the taunting as an excuse to show her the other things he could do to her with the Gentle Fist...(A NejiTen fanfic. Pretty funny ending. Lemon. Smut.)


**[AN:] This fanfic was in the makings since March 20th, and after so much time, I _finally _finished this work. I can't believe how long it takes me to finish my fanfics, especially this once, as its an OTP! I spent a lot of hours on this fanfic, and man did I have to check up and make sure the trigrams or whatever was written more accurately and etc. If you like NejiTen, then you'll hopefully enjoy this almost 6k in length fanfic I made of these two, involving training and the gentle fist. Hope you all enjoy. :)**

**[Author:] Lumiere de Venise**

**[Title:] Underestimated Strike**

**[Fandom:] Naruto**

**[Genre:] Romance & Humor**

**[Prompt:] None, self-made. I guess my only goal was to show the..._other _techniques of the Hyuga Clan's Gentle Fist.**

**[Ship:] NejiTen (NejixTenten)**

**[Rating:] M, due to you-know-what. _Definitely _not for kids lol.**

**[Summary:] Neji was a shinobi that greatly surpassed Tenten, but one day, the sparring between the two ended with the **_**Hyuga** _**being the one outmatched. Tenten, no surprise there, glorifies and taunts the male in his sudden weakness. Little did she know that the male either snapped completely or had used her mocking of him as an excuse to show her the things he could do to her with his fist...and not in the matters of "training" and "sparring," if you get my gist. Takes place in Shippuden obviously, but when IDK, other than before the war definitely. A kinda lengthy but not really NejiTen fic, lemon with a pretty funny ending.**

**[Word Count:] 5,668 words/12.7 Pages.**

**[Disclaimer:] I do not own Naruto. If I did, well, these two would've been given much better than what they got.**

* * *

**XXXXXX**

**XXXXXX**

* * *

Over the couple of years that Tenten has been the sole female teammate of Neji Hyuga, she's always loved that gentle, rapid yet elegant and neat way he'd straighten his arm to hit an enemy's chakra point.

The teenager's favorite moment of their spars together was when he'd rotate and perfectly whirl around; the male, she thought, had a resplendent aura when he'd burst out an exquisite, circular pattern of chakra that could only come out of the well-built genes of a member to the great Hyuga clan.

Despite how enthusiastic the scenery made her, the kunoichi always had to hide the admiration and slight envy that she wanted to express in her eyes, whenever she pinpointed the part where the highly skilled shinobi's defense would bounce weapons out of his range like an amazing chandelier.

As a child and in her earlier teen years, this was a mere admiration that was never noticed by the male, but a short period of time after the Sand and Sound's failed attempt of an invasion—or rather, after Naruto knocked some sense into her stubborn teammate—the once insensitive ninja fleshed out a much more kinder tone, especially to his jounin teacher and two teammates.

One day, when she was a chunin and he a jounin, he had invited her to another afternoon of training at the Hyuga compounds. The teens had conversed and interacted in those quarters many times before, so there was no need for hesitation and embarrassment between the two brown haired ninjas.

Well, except for that certain day—the usually impeccable fighter was getting hits from Tenten left and right. This rare moment _definitely_ didn't get unnoticed by the female.

"I swear, your fists are getting weaker by the minute, Neji," the kunoichi said as she saw the irritated boy slowly get up from his fall on the wooden floor of his compartment; the kunoichi was about to add more salt to the wound when she saw the great, prideful male...pout? _The great Neji pouted_? The **prodigy **Neji?

'_Neji Hyuga, the gifted star of the most prominent clan in Konoha, as well as one of the greatest in the world overall, childishly huffed at me kicking his butt,' _thought Tenten. This immediately caused the weapons specialist to laugh out loud, which didn't go so well with the subject of her merriment.

"That was a _clear _mistake on my part."

The tone the name used was clearly swirled with badly hidden feelings of embarrassment, which made the female cackle even louder, while the male in the room deepened his frown.

"It's alright to lose a match, great _jounin _Neji," Tenten responded. She made sure to emphasize the word "jounin," just to see her partner's pale skin redden in deep chagrin and acrimony.

"I...didn't lose. It was—"

"Clearly a mistake, I know, I know," the female of the two interrupted, "no need to tell me twice..._loser!_"

Neji glared, his Byakugan still active, and Tenten snickered. The weapons enthusiast walked toward the sliding door behind her and said tauntingly, "I'll go home and let you get back on your feet. See you tomorr—"

"Wait, Tenten."

This time, Neji was the interrupter. A surprised Tenten turned around and walked towards the perturbed shinobi.

"I was just joking," the kunoichi immediately began when she saw that the boy was taking her taunting a little too close to heart, "I really was. I didn't mean to make you…you know."

The male Hyuga only responded with a smirk, an action that made Tenten's eyebrows furrow in bewilderment and skepticism. "Uh, Neji, are you ma—"

"Lay down on the middle of the floor," Neji said, though Tenten felt like it was more of a s_tern command _than a request.

Tenten felt a shiver down her spine at how the irritatingly yet nevertheless spruce face of the tall, prideful male suddenly turned ominous.

Despite that feeling, she did exactly as the boy did, though she immediately regretted that decision when she saw that the male had pulled out a blindfold and tied it around her eyes.

"I...Is this _really_ necessary? I don't know why I need to have my vision blocked," the girl said as she tried to calm her sudden increase of inner and outer breaths.

"Yes."

"Why do I have to wear a blindfold?"

"You'll see."

"Are you still mad for what I said?"

"No," the long-haired male responded as the kunoichi felt the shinobi kneel down to her and caress her face, which made her flush more than he had a few minutes prior.

Tenten felt the same firm yet smooth hands that she admired slowly move towards her neck. The brunette felt her heart pulsing faster and faster with every second the other teen rested his fingers on her throat. "...I think you are..."

Neji huffed at the constant attempts of questioning, which made the female smirk momentarily and almost come out with another joke, until the male responded with a dark tone, "I'm just eager to prove your earlier statement wrong."

The female ninja's facial expression became more and more perplexed by the second, and it turned into a stunned one when she felt Neji's digits slowly travel lower and lower and _woah wait a minute that's __**too**_ _low_.

"Um, Neji, your fingers," squeaked the kunoichi as she felt five fingers twirl around the waistband of her pants, "They're a _tad_ _too_...too...uh..."

"Hm?"

"...They're a tad too down south..."

She couldn't see it, but the brunette knew Neji gave out his signature smirk of egotistical authority at her question, though she wasn't prepared for what he responded with.

"That's the point, Tenten. After all, not all of you has seen the effects of my gentle fist, or should I say…"

The chocolate eyed beauty moaned as she felt her teammate's fingers travel an impressive, seductive path on her panties and, on top of the cotton undergarment, rub around the folds of her peach through the cotton.

"...My fingers? Is _that _more appropriate?"

Tenten's only response was only a moan, and thus Neji continued his stimulation on her labia. When she felt his fingers go from outside to _inside _her underwear, she couldn't bite down on the moans that came out of her mouth afterward.

It didn't take long for the teenager's folds to get slick and warm, and she knew that _he knew_ about how wet he got her.

"T-this skill you have," the girl stammered out between moans and pants, "I didn't think they'd be able to do this much—_Ooh!_"

The kunoichi clamped her legs around the sturdy arm of the shinobi fondling her insides, which even surprised the aloof male; Neji had decided to push three of his fingers fully inside the female's soaking entrance, and he covered his fingertips with small waves of chakra.

"Did I hurt you?" the male immediately asked as he slowly began to move his digits out of his teammate's entrance, but his apology was quickly dismissed.

"That didn't hurt me, don't worry—I lost my hymen a _long_ time ago."

Tenten felt the aura of the room suddenly darken, the second Neji stilled his fingers halfway out of her.

"..._Hmm?_ When was that?"

"I believe I was thirteen," she responded as he took his digits fully out of her soaked core. She tried to scoot down to feel the embrace of the tactile members, but the male was one step ahead of her, and she felt a slight breeze pass by as he moved his arm from in front of her to in the air.

"With **who**?"

Tenten smirked at the obvious tone of jealousy. It wasn't every day that she saw—or in her case _heard_, since she was blindfolded—the apathetic male act in such a possessive manner…And quite frankly, his tone was quite the titillation to her soul.

The female wished that the Hyuga didn't cover her eyes, as she felt as if his pupilless, slightly purple eyes had a harsh, almost bestial glare at her—something that aroused her. The brunette found such strong arousal in the Hyuuga's voracious desire of her, she had to halt her breathing for a few seconds, less a rather unladylike moan suddenly come out of her.

"It was during training, of course, Neji. No need to be _jealous_," Tenten teased behind the blindfold as she let her legs fall back to the ground.

Her chuckles that came after were quickly turned into groans of titillation. She felt even larger bursts of strong but harmless chakra suddenly enter her, as Neji not only continued his foreplay but had a more passionate, quick pace to his fingering.

"Do not get tired now, Tenten...There is **much** more that awaits you," Neji whispered as he leaned towards the other ninja's ear lobe. He softly nibbled and teased at the kunoichi's ear, and enhanced larger and larger breaches of his chakra inside her.

The teenager in question began to feel something unfold inside of her—she knew it was her anticipated release. With her eyes almost rolled back, the titillated female screamed out, "Where did you _learn _this?!"

The shinobi didn't upfront answer her question, and instead decided to nibble on her neck next. From her blindfold, Tenten saw nothing but _felt _everything. Her neck felt like it just received a bite from a spider, and yet that same poisonous sensation, unknown yet also recognized, was what made her wetter down...there.

The brunette didn't know how much longer she could take. Every attempt of communication on her part was her getting closer and closer to one of, if not the best orgasm she'd ever have.

The teen didn't care for masturbation, though she did once—_okay_, twice...no, three...five…_okay,_ _quite a handful _of times to the thought of Neji using his gentle fist on her in a more...stroking than damaging way.

After this, however, it was clear that she herself would never bring the amount the pleasure she was feeling- and this was only the _first round._

Tenten shivered when Neji moved down to her hips and used his unoccupied hands to pull her red pants and underwear down, and she bit her lip softly when she felt a hot breath around her clitoris.

"It seems my hands are a tad 'weak in strength' today, Tenten, so I guess I'll have to demonstrate my skills another way…"

Before the kunoichi could even think of a response, she felt a tongue swirl around her labia, slurp up a small thread of juices that the aroused girl had already leaked out of herself, and then plunge itself inside of her.

The brunette moaned out so loudly, as she found it hard to keep her voice down as she felt her male teammate's tongue whirl around and inside of her. She already felt as if her legs were about to spasm in ecstasy...

And when the female started to feel a rub on the top of the nub of her mound, she knew that she was about to a shower fall of a climax. It didn't help that she suddenly felt the same fingers Neji pulled out of her suddenly renter her, especially since those fingers belonged to someone who knew how to use his fingers both in combat and...more pleasurable situations.

The weapons mistress has used, well, _weapons_ to stimulate herself plenty of times, but the techniques of her comrade's fingers were on a whole new level. All the handles of nunchucks, spears, kunais, and, heck, even _her _fingers couldn't amount to what Neji's fingers could do.

"N-Neji, calm down," moaned the chocolate eyed girl as she felt her insides getting nearer and nearer to the sweet, anticipated moment of release. Bad mistake—he increased the speed in which he performed cunnilingus and fingering of the female.

The harder Neji lapped at her sweet folds and twirled his fingers inside of her, the more Tenten felt like she was about to detonate away. The tingles that came from her insides were something out of this world, and she felt it harder and harder to keep her voice from alerting the whole Hyuga family.

The kunoichi knew about the strictness of Hiashi, and as such, she _definitely_ didn't want Neji's uncle to catch them in the act. And what about Hinata, too?

The shy female wasn't one for emanating gossip, but the violet-haired girl might accidentally stutter it out around Ino or Sakura, worse case-scenario due to them _pestering _the former heiress of the Hyuga clan; if those two noisy blabber-mouths ever found out about Neji and Tenten's…"training" session, _everyone _in Konoha would find out.

With all these possibilities, Tenten strangely didn't have an episode of anxiety fill her, but instead felt a great gush of exhilaration in her stomach. Being pleasured to the point where all of the town could hear her...To put it lightly, it made her concupiscent will increase.

With her eyes rolled back, the kunoichi tried to stop the saliva from her mouth from falling down her chin. She was reaching her orgasm already. She bucked her hips slightly up and opened her mouth for an orgasmic cry, ready to spill out her sweet liquids over her teammate.

Unfortunately for the blindfolded girl, the arrival of a highly-anticipated orgasm was stopped by said things bringing her to an orgasm, in a flash, removing themselves from her. The girl had to bite her lips tightly to prevent a disappointing whimper from escaping her mouth, lest she give a stroke to the cockiness her companion was certainly building up.

From what she could hear, Neji was wiping something off his sleeves—she believed he was using his shirt long sleeves to rid his mouth of her fluids—and moving forward to have his mouth around her neck.

In silence, the Hyuuga bit her neck for a few seconds, before he moved to her right ear and whispered in a lecherous and ravenous mode, "You haven't felt anything yet of what I could do to you..."

In an instant, the jounin shoved three of his fingers fully inside of the kunoichi, and whispered in an uncharacteristically sadistic tone, "Two strikes."

Tenten went from moderately moaning in pleasure to shrilling in ecstasy in under a second. She was originally going to scream in anger and fear at the boy for using an attack on her, but all thoughts with anger and fear died out as she felt as if the feelings in her vagina went off...and then suddenly came back like electricity.

Thus, she came. She came _hard. _She curled her toes and screamed his name just as hard, and she shook in slight fear. The blindfolded ninja had a feeling that, when the Hyuga was done with her, she wouldn't be able to get pleasure from even the biggest of her summoning tools ever again.

"You climaxed _already_, Tenten? I must say, I expected more from you," the shinobi in question said, his voice glistening with a more and more perverse tonality by the second.

The male decided to have a pattern of fingering her with a slow speed, and balanced out the pleasure by having his fingers touch certain parts of Tenten's insides as if they were chakra points. Tenten shrieked with each touch, louder and louder.

As much as the brunette enjoyed what her comrade was doing, she had a feeling that was now _actually _fearful on the fact that, if the Gentle Fist wielder managed to make her scream louder than a tailed beast, it won't be good. At all.

"Ne...Neji," she moaned out as she jolted from a certain part of her insides that the Hyuga, "We m-might alert your family…"

"Don't worry...These walls are nowhere near thin. And I got a little 'sound jutsu' to block anything too loud…"

"You should submit defeat while you're at it."

Tenten, although half-drunk on pleasure, gave a soft glare to the other ninja. She wasn't one to succumb that quickly, no matter the situation! "I would never—"

"Four strikes."

Her whole sentence stopped in her mouth, and her brain only had one thought: Neji Hyuga was good. _Too_ good. Just like before, it felt like the female's insides stopped any movement or flow. When Neji did two trigrams, however, the pressure felt much stronger.

Tenten squirmed at the tingles that the trigrams and palms caused. She was so wet, the kunoichi was certain that her juices flowed like a mini-waterfall. The second Neji removed his hand, Tenten formed her left hand into a fist, roughly slammed the right side of said hand unto the floor, and bit down on her gums.

"Is this too much for you, Tenten? I will stop this, I apologize," Neji said, after a minute passed.

Tenten glared heavily at the male—well, as best as she could behind the blindfold around her eyes—and huffed. Inside, however, she wanted—no, she **needed **more...She had an itch that _really_ needed scratching, and her comrade was the one that could scratch it.

The female decided that giving the male another taunt would ensure her to get the overdrive she wanted...Neji really fucked her up—not that she minded, really, even if it was embarrassing to be so submissive.

"That...was...interesting," the extremely drenched girl managed to say as she listened to Neji once again clean his hands, "but I think you're a tad clogged up still—"

"I know what you're doing, Tenten."

Damn it, she should've known that the genius of her team would know that she's mentally but not yet verbally admitted submissiveness. Tenten pouted and huffed away, and Neji gave a slight laugh of pomposity at her callowness.

"That being said, you should be careful what you wish for."

The male shuffled all five of his fingers inside of her.

"Eight strikes..."

Not even a second before the blindfolded girl's body could even react, the jounin continued on.

"Sixteen strikes."

…

Tenten blocked out for a few seconds. She was sure of it because, when she came through, she heard Neji say in a slightly shocked but nevertheless arrogant tone, "It would be wise for you to submit defeat, unless you wish for your demise."

Tenten heaved at how wet she was. She felt juices all over Neji's hand, and it was to the point where she thought that she may of...may of….may of done _that._

She decided to just ask right away, to get her embarrassment out of her system quickly.

"Did I...Did I s_quirt _on you?"

Neji took a while to respond. His breath came out like someone who had just experienced a panic attack. Tenten guessed that he couldn't believe how much she sprayed on him either. "...Yes."

There was a pregnant pause between the two until Tenten heard pants—_literal _pants—get pulled down. Before she was able to ask any questions, she felt a long, _hot _prod on top of her nub, and then she heard pants—this time, however, it was pants of moaning.

Neji seemed to cease any penetrative movements, which Tenten guessed was the male showing that he wouldn't go on until he got her approval to proceed, but Tenten noted that he also rubbed against her, most likely to have her whine for him to take her...How _cocky._

Lucky for him—though, with how much she squirmed, the kunoichi was pretty sure it was more lucky for _her_—that cockiness made her a tad more pliable than she usually is, both figuratively and literally.

"It's alright, Neji, you can do it. Not a virgin, remember?"

Neji took her approval to heart immediately, as he wasted no time to hold onto her hips carefully and delicately, but pertinaciously, slid himself inside of her.

He groaned and she moaned, and he huffed while she shuddered.

When Tenten felt her lips be brushed, she easily let the unknown object slide into her mouth, and she quickly identified said unknown object to be a tongue. She tried to dominate the kiss, but the willpower of the male was too strong for the temporarily blinded girl to overpower.

As Neji's tongue invaded her mouth, Tenten moaned into the kiss and felt that it was much more than wet, pink and flexible flesh twirling around one another like a sweet dance.

The two ninjas' osculation was like an embrace of sugar and spice blending in with one another, with a mix that gave off a bittersweet yet saccharine flavor. It was as if the two would melt into each other's venereal intemperance, and any sense, even on _Neji's_ side, seemed to slowly disperse in the same matter.

Each of the two's saliva conjoined into a syrupy aftertaste, and the female of the two teens realized that she could taste the aftertaste of her love juices on Neji's tongue.

Although he hadn't even moved inside of her, the female didn't think she could handle anymore. Just him being _inside _her erased any leg-shaking and eye-rollings that she did in her self-pleasuring sections.

That being said, when he decided to start moving inside of her, she felt her sweet liquid gush out. She couldn't even mumble out words to encourage the Hyuga to destroy her in pleasure. For good measure, she wrapped her arms around his warm back.

Neji breathed slowly into her ear, pushed deeper into her, and seductively hushed out, "You're no match for me, Tenten. You cannot avoid the pleasure of my thrusts. I can tell that you'll be climaxing _very_ soon."

The female ninja's eyes rolled back. She struggled immensely to keep a solid train of thoughts. Neji broke the kiss off, and Tenten decided to go back to biting her lips.

"N-Neji!"

The Hyuga gave a particularly sharp stab to the "mistress," though he was silent. It was no surprise that the stoic male wasn't much of a talker in bed (or floor in this case) but when he did speak, it was with as much depth as he puts in any other action.

Behind her blindfold, Tenten inferred that he still had that stupid smirk on his stupidly kissable face, and even though she wish she could see his expressions, somehow, made the whole fiasco more exciting.

_Really_ more exciting.

And it got even more euphoric—almost _painfully _so—when she felt Neji's tool brush against a certain part. When his prick started to practically stabbed her inner-walls—"Neji, _y-yes_, _RIGHT THERE!_" Tenten shrieked out as that certain place was jostled against, as well at how some of his fingers once again began to caress her clitoris—she wrapped her legs around his hips.

"You're quite beautiful when you're in my full submission," whispered Neji. The dominating male began to thrust at a faster, unusual pace and resorted to keeping his growls of satisfaction under check by nibbling Tenten's already hickey-covered neck.

Tenten was dizzy in lust. She lowered her hand down on Neji's hair until she could feel his scrunchy, and then freed the male's silky locks from its low-clad ponytail. She rolled the lower half straight hair around and messed it into messy strands, causing Neji to hiss in half-annoyance and half-pleasure.

"I spend a lot of time fixing my hair up," the male said as he gave more and more merciless thrusts. Tenten suddenly felt her own hair loose from their buns and heard the Hyuga give out a sniff. "It seems to only be fair that your lovely locks are also unkempt."

Neji softly pulled on her nub and hit her g-spot. Tenten screamed, the girl no longer caring for who could hear her. All that matter was that she was on the verge of an exalted climax. She couldn't believe that the skilled genius, as talented as he was, could even be so dexterous in even sex.

Every jab, every plunge, every thrust, no matter how slow or fast, made the wet girl feel like she was on cloud nine. Every inch of contact the two ninjas had made the girl of the two, as much as she didn't want to admit, more and more docile.

She was supposed to a feisty kunoichi who took no sorts of belittling, but the other teen made her feel like she was a _servile_ and _horny _and _desperate _little girl, who needed the _Great Genius Neji Hyuga's cock _to put her in her place.

Suppressing a shriek, the stimulated girl couldn't help but buckle up against her sparring partner, as she just needed that release _needed that release needed that release_—

Suddenly, Neji halted. He was still _in _her, still _touching _her, but there was no movement. The jounin moved his lips to her right breast and licked around the nipple. He decided to grope the other one. Tenten could feel his smirk on her breast, and it made her fluster with impatience.

To recover her path to an orgasm, she tried to fuck _him_ since he wasn't going to fuck _her_ but, to her avail, it just wasn't the _same_.

He gave a slow drawl of a laugh, and asked mockingly, "Is there something you want?"

Tenten huffed. She knew what he wanted her to do. And she...she...for Kami's sake, she was _too strong _a kunoichi to whimper out that he never had and never will lose his touch, or that she wanted to be fucked senseless.

The Hyuga gave a promising, well-desired offer, but the girl couldn't admit defeat. She was a weapons _mistress, _not a weapons _slut! _With how much she embarrassingly lowered herself already, she had to at least keep her dignity in _this_ department.

Neji rubbed his member up and down her folds. His breathing hitched in a way as if he was slightly torturing _himself _by not just ramming back inside her, which made Tenten even more frustrated. He leaned in for more kissing, and Tenten bit on his tongue softly. He hissed but continued nonetheless.

After two minutes of grinding and kissing, the clever male stopped everything. The suffering kunoichi under him quietly wailed, but couldn't conceal it enough for the prodigy to not notice.

"You're at your limit...All you have to do is ask for _it _and you shall receive."

Tenten shook her head. No matter how much getting fucked felt good—and _Kami _did it feel good—she would draw the line right there. Nothing could change her demeanor, not even his husky voice, and especially not his _hot and throbbing and fucking amazing penis_—

"N-Neji, you ass…!"

The female ninja had no way of being mute when she felt the tip of two fingers, covered in chakra, cover around her entrance.

…

Fuck it.

This was too good. She had no other choice _but _to beg.

"Neji, please _fuck _me, you strong ass," she practically sobbed. "You're a brilliant shinobi, and I'm just a foolish kunoichi that needs to be _fucked senseless_ by your amazing cock and—"

Her sentence was interrupted by her colleague's shaft. It entered her roughly, quickly, and almost to her womb. It was so sudden, the kunoichi felt like her head was spinning.

"As you wish, Tenten…"

Without a single warning, Neji released his sperm inside of Tenten, got his left fingers inside her too somehow, and let out in a whisper, "Thirty-two strikes."

…

…

…

When Tenten woke up, she was in her bedroom, no blindfold covering her confused eyes. She was cleaned up and wearing new clothes.

She tried to get up, but her body, specifically her lower region, shook in exhaustion. She sorta forgot what happened for her to end up in such a state until she remembered why she was expecting her eyes to be covered.

Brown-eyes widened in astonishment, humiliation, and realization. The brunette couldn't believe how servile her comrade could make her by just using his hands in _that _way. The Hyuga's way of the Gentle Fist, something both feared and yearned for, was just as outstanding in the sex-department.

Her eyes covered, her lips contracted, her neck claimed, her breasts caressed, her _lower _lips consumed and cared for…The conducts he did on her were on castings beyond cinched carnal cravings. What they did conflicted their concrete condition as "comrades," and she hoped that it would convert into something more...chivalrous, so to claim.

Of course, the Byakugan and Gentle Fist could only do _so _much and, well, it wasn't very fair at _all _that _he _showed off his kinky moves but _she didn't_ get a chance to show off how licentious _her _skills can get.

Her expertise in weapons wasn't just for weapons, after all; her long time of handling fighting-equipment lead to her seeing how certain weapons had rather...safe and convenient handles and overall shapes.

With a perilous laugh to herself, the kunoichi decided to curl up more under the covers her teammate thankfully put over her.

Time to show Neji _her _counteract to his strikes. It would take a week or so, namely to surprise the boy and because her insides felt little tingles from getting laid so extravagantly, but it would be a week (or two) well worth it.

"Even his Byakugan won't be enough to save him, with what _I _have under my sleeves…"

…

* * *

...

"Neji, come on in!"

The boy in question gave Tenten a slightly confused face but, nevertheless, did as the kunoichi said.

As part of her plan, the bun-hairstyle having girl somehow got the other teenager to train in _her _household for the time being, mostly for her plan but also because, according to her comrade, Hiashi let out a few sentences that suggested he knew about the two teammates' sexual interactions.

She pointed to the last door at the end of her kinda long hallway—her room—and when he walked in, took a few seconds before the following suit.

She walked into her bedroom and saw Neji awkwardly sitting down on her bed. With a cheerful tone, she mocked the boy, "Have you never been inside a girl's room before?"

The shinobi's response was a glare and the turning of his head.

Tenten smiled a tad too widely in _her _response and asked Neji to grab her scroll, which was on the other side of her bed.

The jounin looked at her with his usually deadpan expression, but deep in his pupil-lacking eyes, the female ninja saw a tiny swirl of guilt. She guessed that he thought she was mad for what they'd done two weeks earlier.

When he turned around and reached for the large scroll, Tenten quietly hummed to herself, waiting for a chance to hold her kunais and poles once more. It would be _very _captivating to see such beautiful yet cold eyes warm up into a frisky, fragile glaze.

The brown-haired shinobi handed the girl's ninja equipment to her, and she took it happily. She wasted no time in opening it up.

"Aren't you happy to train with me? We haven't been able to train since...er, _that, _two weeks ago," the girl said to herself as she tried and failed to hold back a blush. She looked and saw that even her ally, who wore a facade like it was nothing, couldn't suppress a tiny flush that covered his pale cheeks.

With a nod, the Byakugan-holder responded, "It seems that we've both been busy."

Tenten's eyebrows rose up in amusement, and she decided to tease, "Was I _that _good?"

Neji's expressionless face turned into an arrogant one. Tenten forgot that the male had a tendency to use situations to quickly show his superiority.

"I believe I should ask _you_ that, Tenten," he said as he closed his eyes and gave a one-shot laugh in an egotistical fashion, "seeing as how you complained to Gai and Lee that your 'thighs' and such were suffering from an over-excessive force.'"

The brunette immediately grabbed a few of her weapons from her extended-out scroll and watched his face slightly turn into a worried one. **Good.**

She _was _gonna just tie him up and make the boy watch _her _use her weapons (A great vengeance known as "you can look but you can't touch") but, seeing as how he was as conceited as ever, it seemed that the weapons being used on _him _would make a better method of repayment.

"I guess you're right," the kinda-pissed off girl said as she licked her lips and gave out a devious grin at her partner. She slowly swayed her hips, pushed him flat on her bed, and sat on top of him.

Neji gulped as Tenten twirled around her weapons with a face more sadistic by the second, and she felt herself get a tad wet at how she could tame such a peremptory young man, especially a Hyuga at that. He tried to back away, but she wouldn't let him. _Oh no, _he's not Gentle-Fisting his way out of this.

The kunoichi rubbed herself unto his member through his pants which, for someone so "worried," sure was rock hard. "We were so engaged in what _you_ could do to me, I never got to show how I can use _my techniques..._Allow me to introduce the _other_ side of my weapons to you."

Neji looked around for a way to get out, which made the owner of the room laugh and grind herself harder unto them, loving how he clenched his teeth in raw-pleasure. She had him trapped, and he _knew _it. When the male opened his mouth, she could only chortle out loud even more.

"Tenten, it would be wise for you to reconsider what you're about to do with those nun-chucks," the not-so-cocky-now-that-he's-gonna-get-pegged-male surprisingly stuttered out, but unfortunately for him, the female was already imagining how hot it would be to jam her favorite projectiles into the mortified Hyuga.

The aroused female twirled her weapon in front of the shinobi's petrified face, and gave the bottom handles one last long, passionate and slippery lick before continuing on with her taunting.

"You had fun putting your gentle fisting techniques in me, right? Well let's see these nunchucks in _you_ now, Neji, alrig—"

"_Byakugan!_"

Tenten maliciously laughed out loud. No kekkei-genkai was going to protect either Neji or his ass from being untouched.

**[End.]**

* * *

**XXXXXX**

**XXXXXX**

* * *

**[Ending AN:]**** This...This was a handful. Just typing out this "Ending AN" RN makes me feel tired and dizzy asf, which is strange since I wrote a like 10k story on AO3 before, though to be fair that was during the summer when I wasn't anxious about so many things. I kinda feel like this fanfic is cringy, specifically on the strikes part, but maybe you guys will have a different view? Thank you for spending your time reading this story. Reviews are very welcomed, especially ones giving constructive-criticism, as it helps me as a writer. Until next time. :)**


End file.
